1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to games.
2. Prior Art
The popularity of games and particularly sport games such as baseball is ever increasing. The public desires to get involved with sports not only on a spectator level but on any and all levels including actual participation. Because of those individuals who for one reason or another cannot physically participate in the sport as well as for those individuals who actively participate in the sport and do not find their urge completely satisfied, the demand for such action games has increased considerably.
One type of action game, specifically a baseball game is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,688 which consists of a game board capable of simulating an actual baseball game in variety and sequence of play and suspense having simple operative steps. This game relies to a considerable degree on chance.
Another board baseball game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,530 and is so designed that the skill and strategy of a player can be utilized to the unique interrelation of pitch selection by the pitcher, batter location in the batter's box and position of the fielders as well as placement of the ball on the playing field; thus providing a most true to life action baseball board game. In this game the action is controlled by the player.
Both of the games described in the patents mentioned above are of rather elaborate construction and the latter mentioned requires a certain degree of skill and understanding of the game for its complete enjoyment. Neither of these games is compact, can be enjoyed by relatively young children, and is of an exceptionally low manufacturing cost so that it can serve as a give-away premium item.